Addicted to You
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: She was a temptress in his mind, a seductive obsticale in his path, but most importantly...she was the most unlikely object of his affections. Saru was an addiction. Senbonzakura/Zabimaru/Chimptte.


**Author's Note: **I'm really really sorry for not making any new fics since I've been totally swamped with work from the High school of Hell.

I mean seriously, what kind of teacher would have you turn all this shit-load of work before you go on break? I had to turn in an essay, two projects, and do three tests in one day!

So please forgive me and from now on I will be posting up stories faster then ever so please be patient.

This fic is about Senbonzakura musing over Chimpette who is his crush and obsession. Feeling freaked out? There's no need to be. After watching that episode where they got trapped in the Twelfth's lab I grew fascinated in their rocky yet caring relationship.

And for all you girls who love Renji/Byakuya love…make way for Zabimaru/Senbonzakura love!

Ciao!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time.**_

:

:

:

:

:

As the harsh, unforgiving winds of February swirled around him, the noble zanpakuto spirit Senbonzakura crossed the Kuchiki gardens and thought of the annoying, spit-fire of a zanpakuto who belonged to the crimson-haired lieutenant of Captain Kuchiki.

Saru or better known as Chimpette.

She was beautiful.

Fiercely so.

With eyes the color of green earth and a tongue that was as sharp as a razor; he'd heard it when they fought against each other during Murumasa's reign and had been intrigued. Tempted.

Whenever he felt like spying on her minus that brat she kept chained up, he'd notice the way she walked, purposeful, her strides long, her ass…Oh, Kami, he'd seen it tighten beneath her green fur as she'd taken a step, and in his mind's eye, he envisioned her tight cheeks, split perfectly, begging him to enter that warm seductive valley.

Damn…that woman was a hard one to forget.

Even now, in this frigid cold, his manhood twitched as he thought of plunging into her bittersweet, slick heat. Of reaching around her and feeling her well-shaped breasts fill his strong hands, her nipples hard.

Her neck would arch, a low moan of pleasure coming from her lips, He would pinch those nipples, make her gasp and squirm and scream in pleasure and pain. And he would take her as she'd never been taken before, press his exposed lips into the back of her neck, push harder and faster!

She was beautiful, hot, gorgeous, whatever the lowly shinigami here called her.

Just thinking about the accursed woman now made his blood run hot and his heart pound loudly in his armor-covered chest.

He Senbonzakura, the sword of a noble and a powerful warrior had fallen completely _hard _for the female who _nearly _defeated him in a fight.

Her power made him respect her and the untamed force lying in the depths of those eyes produced a spark of pleasure within him.

'_Blasted woman!' _he thought, crushing a withering rose in his fist and grinding a growing plant with the heel of his boot. _'Why!? Why now!? Why when I could be serving my master? Why does she torment me when there's work to be done!?' _the spirit howled clutching at his fierce mask.

Saru was a mystery, a work of art and Senbonzakura loved her for her fiery will. He _loved _arriving in the nick of time when she was going to be struck down by a sword beast. Seeing the awe and admiration shine briefly in her eyes made him all the more determined to make her notice him more.

He had followed her to the Twelfth's lab in hopes of showing off his knowledge of technology. The remote control was a start and unfortunately his plan failed when he pushed the wrong button…trapping them both down there.

If the boy Snakey hadn't been around then maybe he would have successfully manage to seduce her. If she was willing he would have convinced her into having a bit of fun with him.

But then what?

After he had taken her as his then what would happen to the two of them? All zanpakuto would eventually revert back into their sword forms and he would probably never have the chance in telling Saru his feelings for her.

Kami knows just how many times he tried to get her to notice him. That dramatic display of challenging Ashisogi Jizo to a fight did no good and even when he asked if she and Snakey were alright she was still upset with him.

Why!?

Everyone admired and respected him so why was she the only one who became annoyed with him? Why!?

"Why in the seven hells am I being tortured by a mere woman!?" snarled the agitated spirit completely at a loss of what to do for he never became lost.

Revenge.

Saru was going to love him back, one way or another.

_In the end…_

_Who_

_Will_

_Win?_

_**Owari**_


End file.
